


spn au where everything is the same except they have elephant trunks

by shrek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season 9, season 9 finale, supernatural elephant trunk au, supernatural elephants au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spn au where everything is the same except they have elephant trunks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one: elephant elements

"BRRHHHRRWH!!" (LOUD elephant-blowing-trunk sound) Sam shouted, which in English translated to "Dean!!".   
Dean blew his trunk in response, which in English meant "Sammy!".   
The boys were on a hunt and had temporarily gotten separated. Eventually, they found each other. "So get this," Sam said, "(EXTREMELY LOUD ELEPHANT-TRUNK-BLOWING-NOISE)!!". Dean, mouth agape and eyes fully wide, was left speechless.   
"Dean," a low-pitched voice stated. Dean turned around and gazed into this creature's eyes. He softly blew his elephant trunk. The deep-voiced man squinted his eyes and tilted his head.   
Sam cleared his throat and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Hey Cas," he started, but Castielephant paid him little attention. He was too busy intensely staring into Dean Winelephantchester's elegant elephantine green eyes. He was trying to comprehend this human. He knew all there was to know about the technical side of it; the anatomical, scientific side of god's beautiful creation. But there was more to it than that. It was all complicated, but Cas was determined to attempt to understand it, or at least adapt or imitate humanity.   
Suddenly, a herd of elephants came running through the empty warehouse. They had come into the room through a spontaneous portal, which was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. The portal had looked like a big blue hole with a purple outline. It was electrifying and vibrant. Hundreds of elephants stepped through the portal, making as much noise as possible. Dean, Cas, and Sam quickly got out of the way. Just when they began to wonder what the elephant herd's purpose was, a horse-faced man appeared. The man appeared mostly humanoid, but his face was more a combination of a caucasian homosapien male and horse. Human eyeballs in horse-like sockets; a long, flat horse nose in the center of his face; and a good ol' human mouth with a horribly smug expression. He raised his eyebrows twice. "Gabriel!" Sam said with both a hint of annoyance and surprise, and blew his elephant trunk so hard it became erect momentarily. The sound was nearly deafening. Dean rolled his eyes and moved to get out his angel blade. Cas stopped him.   
"Yo! Did ya miss me, boys? It's the trickster back at 'is old charade!" the horse-hybrid man snapped, which made the herd of elephants disappear, and moved closer to the three men. He whinnied as loudly as he could. A small glass cup shattered in the distance from the noise. "Oh, darn, that were me favorite cup!!1" he cried and galloped away.   
Castielephant sighed and blew his elephant trunk in relief.   
Dean threw a peanut in the air and caught it with his elephant trunk. "Hey Cas," the blond man started, "I'm  _nuts_  for you!" Dean could not have been more amused with himself. Sam couldn't have looked more disappointed.   
"I'm gonna... go.. now. I've got to, um, leave you two alone for a bit" Sam said as he hurried out of the room towards the Impala.   
"Dean," Cas said, "I-" he began, but was interrupted.   
"Damn it, Cas!!" Dean exclaimed. He was tired of the angelephant leaving him. He needed him, he  _needs_  him.   
Cas found himself suddenly in the presence of Metatron. Metatron blew his elephant trunk at a volume no human could withstand. Gadreel appeared and made a mega-extreme loud elephant trumpeting noise which translated to English as "You rang?". Metatron and Gadreel carried out their conversation exclusively in elephant trumpeting noises. Castielephant watched Metatron and his wild elephantics and swinging trunk and figured this would be the ideal moment to attempt to escape. Just as Cas thought he had the opportune moment to find a way out of wherever he was, two men busted through the door.   
"I thought you said the way home was safe!" Metatron hysterically shouted at Gadreel. Gadreel smiled cheekily and said "oops" with a shrug and a blow of his elephant trunk.  
Sam blew his trunk in anger.  
Dean rushed to Castielephant's aid. "Are you alright?!"  he asked Cas.   
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Metatron has the angel tablet. If we could get it from him.." Castielephant began to say to his friend.   
"But you can't read it! Kevin's dead. What good is the tablet gonna do us?" Dean responded. Suddenly, a small asian boy arrived.   
"Who you callin dead?" the boy asked, "Kevin freakin Solo will never die! Not anytime soon, anyway."   
Metatron's jaw dropped down so low it hit the ground. "You have fooled me kevin" Metatron said as he blew his elephant trunk as loudly as possible and poofed away.   
Sam was ready to battle Gadreel. Dean stopped him. "Sam, no! We still need answers! We can make him talk." Dean shouted at his younger brother.   
Sam did his angry/emotional/unsure/contemplative sam face thing and blew his trunk.   
"Elephant trumpeting won't help you now, Sam" Gadreel said smugly. Sam was ready to gank that son of a bitch. Dean was ready to let him.   
Castielephant interrupted "I believe I know where the angel tablet is located."   
Everyone in the room turned to face Cas.   
"Well, where is it, Cas?" Dean asked.   
Before Cas could answer, Gadreel blew his elephant trunk. "You will never obtain the tablet!" Gadreel yelled and poofed away in a cloud of black and purple smoke. Gadreel had wanted to work on his magician career he'd begun on Earth in his spare time. He thought his disappearing act was improving better than ever. Unfortunately for Gadreelephant, Castielephant was able to see through the smoke and saw where Gadreel had ran to. 

-to be continued in chapter two-


	2. chapter 2: the final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what i wrote in the previous chapter, much like some of the SPN writers with previous episodes of the show.. POST SEASON 9 FINALE! A bit of an alternate season 9 finale, actually.

Kevin Tran slammed his elephant trunk on the ground, causing an earthquake with a loud, echoing, vibrating elephant noise to match. Everyone in the world wondered what was going on. Some thought it was the apocalypse. Metatron declared "I'm out of here!" and disappeared into another dimension.   
"Rats!" Castiel said with a disappointed manner, swinging his fist.   
A rat on the ground said, in a high-pitched voice, "What? I didn't do nothin!" and scurried away.   
Dean looked at Castiel and blew his trunk softly. "Hey, Cas, buddy. It's OK. We'll get that son of a bitch eventually, alright?"   
Castiel looked up at Dean with a half-smile. That was his Dean.   
Suddenly a huge, grey elephant trunk appeared out of a bright blue glowing portal which appeared out of nowhere. The trunk was holding a blade, and stabbed Dean. Dean was dead. As the trunk retracted through the portal, Castiel and Sam caught a glimpse of Metatron making his smug 'trolled-you!' face that only Metatron can make. Metatron winked and disappeared along with the portal. Sam and Castiel ran over to the wounded Dean. Dean looked up at Sam, and then over to Castiel.   
"I'm proud of us" Dean weakly said to both of them with a hint of a smile.   
"No! Dean!! Don't die on me, Dean! Not now. We still have to stop Metatron!! DEAN!" Sam shouted with tears in his eyes.   
Dean looked over at Castiel. "Cas, I..." he started, but was unable to finish. Dean closed his eyes.   
Castiel, crying heavily, caressed Dean's face. "Dean! No!!" he stated hysterically.   
Sam and Castiel stayed there for several moments, mourning the loss of Dean and trying to bring him back with their words. It was no use, and they headed back to the bunker. 

\------------------------------------

Sam summoned Crowley. "Bitch U best get your demon ASS over here PRONTO and fix this mess you made! Understand?? Fix my brother you demon bastard!" Sam shouted. Castiel looked at Sam curiously and did the squinty eye thing he always does. 

Crowley was in Dean's room. He put the Blade in Dean's hand and explained some things to him. "Your brother is summoning me right now. BRB!" he said to Dean. 

Crowley appeared in front of Sam. "What's up, Sammy boy?" 

Sam couldn't stand the sight of Crowley. He looked so disturbing without an elephant trunk. He was revolted by his demon elephant trunk-less presence.   
"You know what's up! Fix Dean now! You got him into this mess, you trunk-less bitch!" Sam was being very emotional. Castiel put a hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him. They weren't going to achieve anything this way. 

"Ah! That was a bit harsh! But Dean is fine, Sam." Crowley said, feeling insulted. He had recently injected himself with some human blood, so he was truly hurt by Sam's insults. 

Sam was ready to beat the HECK out of Crowley, and possibly even gank him, but Castiel stopped him. "Sam, no. That's not the way".

Sam tried to calm down. "What do you mean Dean's fine?! Have you seen Dean?" 

Suddenly, Back In Black by ACDC started playing loudly. Everyone was confused and startled by this.   
Dean Winchester strutted into the room, lip syncing to the song. He looked at everyone with his normal green eyes, and then blinked to reveal his black, demon eyes. "Did you guys miss me?" Dean said and then blew his elephant trunk as loudly as he could.   
Everyone in the room was so stunned, they were frozen. Metaphorically speaking, of course. it was hot as hell in there. 

\-----------------------------

 

Dean looked at Sam and Castiel with a puzzled expression. "What?" he asked, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He looked over at Crowley. Before they could interact, Crowley disappeared. 

Cas and Sam ran towards Dean and hugged him simultaneously. They were so relieved to see Dean alive, they had temporarily disregarded the whole demon eyes thing.   
"Good to see you, too." Dean said as he returned the hugs. 

\--------------------------

Later, the three boys were sitting at the main table in the Men Of Letters bunker, drinking some alcoholic beverages together and enjoying themselves. As Dean and Sam were becoming intoxicated, Castiel looked somberly at Dean. He couldn't stop thinking about the Mark Of Cain and the demon thing. Cas blew his elephant trunk softly. Dean looked at Castiel. "What's wrong, Cas?" he asked the semi-angel.   
Castiel sighed. "Everything." he told Dean. 

Sam looked at the other two men, cleared his throat, and announced that he was going to go to bed. 

Dean and Cas acknowledged Sam and told him "Goodnight". 

\--------

Cas looked at the other man in the room. "Dean." he said. 

Dean looked at Castiel. "Cas. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, that's what matters, right?" he told Cas with a loving look and a smile. 

Castiel smiled back and nodded. Dean took a drink of his alcoholic beverage. Cas' smile quickly faded back into a look of worried concern for his beloved Dean Winchester. 

\---------------

The next morning, Dean was missing from the bunker. Castiel explained to Sam everything he knew about the Mark of Cain and the blade, and what might become of Demon Dean. They blew their trunks somberly in unison. 

\----

Later that evening, Dean returned to the bunker. He was greeted by Sam, who was crossing his arms and had a sassy, irritated look on his face. He almost looked like a housewife whose husband had been missing all day.   
"And just where have you been?!" Sam demanded. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't need to know." he said. 

"What do you mean I don't need to know?" Sam asked angrily. 

Dean ignored Sam and walked to his room. He began packing a bag. 

"Where do you think you're going, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean continued to ignore his brother. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and left the room. He threw his hands in the air and declared "Fine! Whatever."

Castiel entered Dean's room. "Dean.." 

"Cas, listen, stay out of this, alright?" Dean told Cas, "I don't want to hurt you or Sam."

Dean headed towards the door of his room. "Dean, wait." 

Dean paused and turned to Castiel. 

Cas kissed Dean and then he turned back to normal. No more demon eyes. Dean was human again and everything was fixed. The power of love saved the day. 

Sam peeked through the door and saw what was going on. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh, those two." He was so relieved that they finally were resolving that tension, but he was also starting to get kind of grossed out as things progressed. He quickly left the bunker.


End file.
